


Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lindsay and Gavin visit the great British seaside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts.

"The great British summertime!" Gavin explained as he stepped from the rental car they'd hired for the trip. Lindsay stood beside him, beaming even though the wind whipped her hair into her face. Michael was locking their car up, squinting at the sign that stated how long they could leave it on the sea front.  
"Yeah, tippy toppers Gav. Its freezing," Michael muttered as he hugged his jacket closer. "We've got three hours, is that going to be long enough?" He asked Gavin. The Brit beamed, bouncing on his heels.  
"Yeah, that'll be fine Michael. Now c'mon, let's explore Clacton!" Gavin yelled, attracting some unwanted attention as he linked his arms with Michael's and Lindsay's.  
"I can't wait." Michael replied sarcastically to which Lindsay reached across Gavin to hit him for. This was Gavin's big day out that he'd planned and Michael wasn't going to ruin it.

  
"Where are we going first?" Lindsay asked as Gavin dragged them along the sea front, admiring the choppy ocean and sandy beach from where they were walking high above it.  
"To the pier, of course." Gavin told her. Lindsay only nodded because surely, she should have guessed that by the way Gavin kept going on and on about it. Lindsay shivered as she realised that Michael might have been right about the coldness, huddling closer to the taller of the three of them in an effort to block the wind. Gavin looked down at her weirdly.  
"Are you cold, love?" He asked. Lindsay smiled and nodded. Gavin scoffed, "bloody pussies. Its not cold! Its summertime!" Gavin exclaimed but even Lindsay could see the goosebumps on his arms. Michael snickered, nudging Gavin gently and almost pushing both the Brit and Lindsay over.  
"I'll keep that in mind when you start complaining for a jacket at the end of the day, then." Michael murmured to which the Brit stuck his nose into the air snobbily.  
"I won't, Michael. Promise." He said but Michael only smirked at him.

  
When they arrived at the top of the hill that lead down to the pier, Lindsay was immediately drawn to a ride that had Gavin quaking in his boots. She dragged her boyfriends over to it, tilting her head to see it better. She was grinning, as was Michael, as the ride whirred into action. The ride itself was like a pendulum as it swung its riders from side to side. It spun as well but, perhaps more terrifying, at times it took its riders upside down and up into the air.  
"We've got to ride it." Lindsay insisted, looking to her boyfriends excitedly.  
"Hell yeah, I'll go on it." Michael said, watching the ride in interest. Gavin swallowed.  
"I'd rather not." He said unsurely. Michael shrugged.  
"You can stay with our bags if you'd prefer it." He offered and Gavin nodded.  
"What? No! Gavin you've got to come on the ride with us. Stop being a pussy, here, I'll even hold your hand." Lindsay said as she did just that, entwining her fingers with the Brit's own.  
"Well, I guess..." Gavin said but he was still hesitant.  
"Gavin, really, if you don't think you want to do it you can just stand with the bags." Michael insisted, knowing his boyfriend's weak stomach and honestly not wanting to deal with it.  
"N-No, no. I'll go on it."

  
Gavin was white as a sheet and the ride hadn't even started yet. He'd sat himself between Michael and Lindsay, clutching onto their hands as though it would save him from impending doom. They had to break their hold momentarily to allow the safety harness to slip over the shoulders, Gavin swallowing as it clicked into place. He was suddenly regretting the McDonald's breakfast roll he'd demanded on the way over.  
"Are you all right?" Michael mouthed to him as the ride began to whir into action, Gavin managing a shaky nod before the ride began to swing. Lindsay was already loving it, kicking her feet as excited giggles escaped past her lips. Michael was enjoying it too. Gavin tried to relax himself. It felt nice to swing idly but Gavin knew that it would not last. Still, he let himself enjoy the gentle swing of the ride until suddenly he found himself upside down and it wasn't fun anymore. Lindsay shrieked, not scared but happy. Michael laughed, admiring the view from this new angle and Gavin desperately tried to hold onto his lunch.

  
He managed it until they got off of the ride. Gavin gracefully stepped, he certainly did not trip, off of the ride and to the nearest trash can. Michael darted after him, Lindsay following them and laughing at the commotion. He rubbed Gavin's back while the latter retched, Lindsay hiding her giggles behind her hand.  
"This is your fault." Michael accused with a scowl and Lindsay shrugged, feeling a little guilty now.  
"Yeah, it kind of is." She agreed as Gavin finally stood, frowning at the bad taste in his mouth. He's lucky that Michael is there to save him with a bottle of water and some gum, his hand still rubbing soothing circles into Gavin's lower back.  
"That wasn't fun." Gavin stated as he took a gulp from the drink. Lindsay smiled sympathetically.  
"Sorry?" She apologised but Gavin waved her off.  
"Nah, its all right. Let's go down to the proper pier now loves!" He said, his energy finding him as quickly as it had left.

  
Michael and Lindsay listened with interest as Gavin talked to them about all the summers he spent down in Clacton as a kid. He told them of nights in the caravan and days at the beach and how it had seemed so bloody hot before he'd ever had the pleasure of the Texas sun.  
"There was this one ride," Gavin babbled on as they walked through the musty old pier, "It was like a little canoe ride and you just sort of paddled your boat through these thin channels of water. It was awesome, there were little tents and animals that you passed. It was my favourite ride, I was on it for hours." He told them, smiling as he talked.  
"Do you think its still here?" Lindsay asked curiously as she peered around the crowds of people and the other fairground-like rides they passed.  
"I hope so, I bet its still awesome." Gavin said.  
"Won't you be a little too big to ride it?" Michael asked, scoffing at the thought.  
"Well, yeah. But I bet if it was here, we could convince the guy to let us ride it!"  
"Us?" Michael questioned.  
"That'd be fun Gav!" Lindsay exclaimed.

  
Unfortunately for Michael, Gavin's nostalgic ride was indeed here. On top of that it apparently wasn't too hard to bribe a pier employee to let them ride it. All it took was a couple of minutes of pleading and a ten pound note. Michael flat out refused, folding his arms and scowling at his partners as they squeezed into the canoe that was meant for one child not too overgrown ones. Naturally, the ride did not live up to how Gavin had described it. It was tiny, the channel of water only going around in a circle. The props were weather worn and poorly painted. But, at the very least, Gavin was having fun and it'd make a wonderful RT life. Michael pulled out his phone, smirking as he recorded them and catching a few passerby's perplexed expressions.  
"This is Michael giving you proof that Michael and Lindsay are actually overgrown babies." He said to the camera, Lindsay sticking her tongue out at him as she overheard. She was in charge of the paddle, pushing them along the water as she sat on Gavin's lap to combat the lack of space. Gavin was having a blast, beaming from ear to ear as he childishly splashed his partner. Lindsay shrieked, catching more unwanted attention that made Michael flush red.

  
"I can't believe I'm letting myself be seen with you after that." He grumbled, cheeks still a nice pink tint as Lindsay and Gavin finally rejoined him. Gavin huffed, bumping Michael's shoulder as Lindsay shrugged.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're the grown man in a pony shirt - just saying." She pointed out as Michael quickly folded his arms to hide Pinkie Pie's face.  
"Fuck off." He muttered under his breath as Gavin tugged at his arm insistantly, pointing to a shoddy sign a little ahead of them. They were heading back up the pier now.  
"Look! The aquarium, we've got to the aquariam." Gavin cried, grabbing Lindsay's hand when she walked too slow for his liking.  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming Gavin, jesus." She huffed but inside, she was smiling.  
"Three pounds, huh?" Michael noted as Gavin rushed them inside. "Must be pretty crap." He said aloud infront of an employee as he paid for their tickets. He was oblivious to their scowls as Gavin dragged them inside.

  
Michael had been right, the aquarium had been pretty terrible. But Lindsay and Gavin were happy, at the very least, so he'd suffered through it to watch them both ooh and aw at the various fish. Michael couldn't lie and say he hadn't been interested in a couple of the species they'd passed by but the aquirium hadn't been big enough to keep him amused. They emerged from the dimly lit attraction, arms linked and blinking from their light surroundings. They stopped on the pier, Lindsay and Michael looking to Gavin expectantly.  
"What?" Gavin squawked, looking down at himself to check he hadn't spilt anything.  
"What shall we do next?" Michael inquired.  
"Huh, I don't know." Gavin shrugged.  
"Very helpful Gavin." Michael muttered.  
"I'm hungry, what's there to eat in England?" Lindsay asked, her words accompanied by her rumbling stomach. Gavin immediately perked up at the suggestion.  
"Fish and chippies!" He cried as he tugged his partners forward.

  
"I can feel the grease as I eat, man." Michael said as he bit into a fry or 'chip' as Gavin referred to them as. Gavin glared at him.  
"Quit complaining." He huffed as he nibbled at his battered fish.  
"I'm not saying its a bad thing!" Michael defended, throwing his hands up in surrender. Lindsay giggled with a mouthful of fish, cupping her hand around her mouth to keep from spitting. Gavin grinned at her.  
"So, fish and chips. Good or not good?"  
"Bloody top, Gavvers." Lindsay mocked in a poor excuse of a British accent and for once, Gavin didn't care. He cheered happily, seeing it as a small victory for his little country and storing it away for use in the future when Lindsay talked of how bad England was.  
"What are we going to do after this?" Michael questioned.  
"We're going to hit the arcade, duh." Gavin said, as though Michael should have known all along.

  
Gavin takes charge as he holds onto the tub of 2ps, pointing out all of the games he wants to play as Michael and Lindsay nod in earnest. They're surveying the different machines when suddenly Lindsay squeals and Michael's brielfly aware that she's holding onto his arm before he's dragged across the arcade. Gavin follows, giggling at the sight before him as they stop and Michael steadies himself against one of the machines.  
"I want it." Lindsay states, pointing down at the machine. Its one where you slide the coins into one of three slots in the hopes that they'll push something other than more coins off. In this particular one, there is a knitted monkey that resembles the PG Tips monkey from one of Gavin's favourite British adverts. "I want it, I want it. I want it." Lindsay babbles on when nobody makes a move to do anything but stare at the stuffed toy.  
"All right, all right. Jesus. Gavin, give me the money so that I can shut her up." Michael says but he's smirking anyway. Gavin huffs, handing Michael the tub.  
"I want to help too." He pouts adorably and Michael rolls his eyes, pointing out the fact there's three holes to choose from.  
"C'mon, dummy. Let's win this monkey."

  
An hour. It takes exactly one hour for the damn animal to fall down the slot.  
"Fucking finally!" Michael cries, blushing when families with young children shoot them horrified looks. Lindsay is laughing, absolutely delighted with her new toy.  
"Thank you." She gushes as she kisses Michael on the cheek and pulls Gavin closer to do the same. Gavin giggles and grabs the monkey's tiny hands and makes him dance much to Lindsay's amusement.  
"Right, is everyone happy now?" Michael asks, grabbing their tub of 2ps that has significantly diminished as he starts to lead them out of the arcade. "We've got to go soon." He tells them but his plan to leave is soon thwarted as he becomes distracted by something. Gavin and Lindsay are left standing in confusion when, instead of walking out the door like they'd expected him to, Michael turns and walks in the opposite direction. They follow, their building curiosity getting the better of them.

  
As it turns out, Michael has found one of those silly photobooths. He grins at it, directing his smile to his partners as they draw closer.  
"Lets get our picture taken." He says and Lindsay and Gavin are quick to agree. Whatever makes Michael happy, they suppose. Gavin gets in first and his gangly limbs thankfully take up less space. Lindsay gets in alongside him but when Michael tries to climb in they find out that the booth really was only meant for two people. They snicker as he grumbles, Lindsay lifting herself up and balancing on Gavin's knee while Michael slides in under her other leg.  
"Right, are you ready?" Michael asks as he picks a goofy background, giggling at the stupidity of it. His partners nodded, Lindsay beaming at the camera as Gavin and Michael exchanged a look of confirmation before both leaning in to kiss her cheeks. Lindsay giggled as the camera flashed, covering her mouth with her hand once it was over. Michael and Gavin laughed a little too as they helped her to stand, ushering her out of the booth and waiting for their image outside. It printed slowly, the three waiting in anticipation. It came out blurry, on cheap paper and not correctly trimmed but to them? It was perfect.

  
They walked back to the car hand in hand, uncaring for the odd looks they recieved for it. Their day had been perfect. They'd sampled great british food, won a monkey and had a lovely video and picture to remember it by. Michael was in such a good mood that he opened the door for Lindsay and Gavin, ushering them in as though they were royalty. He slid into his own seat, stretching before putting his hands on the wheel.  
"Are we ready to go back to London?" He asked the pair, glancing to Lindsay and then spying Gavin trying to keep his eyes open in the back seat.  
"Yeah, I think we are." Lindsay said as she looked back at Gavin too, rooting around for the blanket that lay at her feet. She fetched it out, throwing it into the back and smiling when Gavin opened his eyes in shock. He mumbled his thanks as he pulled it closer to him, snuggling underneath it. Michael shook his head at the Brit before starting the car and beginning the long drive home.


End file.
